The Bet
by happysunshine01
Summary: Hotch and Derek make a bet regarding Hotch's feelings towards JJ. This story was written for the CCOAC Heat Wave Challenge!


**A/N: This story is for the CCOAC Heat Wave Challenge. My chosen character is Aaron Hotchner and my assigned character is Derek Morgan. I used the prompts: swimming pool, soaring temperatures, a bikini top and swim trunks. This story has a Hotch and Derek friendship and there is some JJ/Hotch.**

**I don't know if this story is any good. I tried my best on it and I really wanted to try and participate in a challenge. I hope you guys still like it!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Please review!**

**I don't own criminal minds.**

* * *

He who dares, wins.  
**Winston Churchill**

* * *

It was one of those rare weeks for the BAU team. They just came back from a case and they all had a week off. They decided to spent the week together in one of Rossi's villas just outside DC. Everyone was coming along. The temperatures were soaring and everyone was happy that Rossi's villa had a huge swimming pool in the backyard.

It took a while for everyone to get settled but once they were, everyone was sitting outside around the pool. JJ, Emily and Penelope were laying in the sun and talking. Reid and Rossi were playing poker at the pool bar. Hotch was standing on the edge of the pool in his suit. He never liked to wear anything other than his suits. He was staring at the girls. There was one girl in particular that he was staring at. He was looking at JJ in her bikini top and he saw how the sun shined on her perfect body. Hotch suddenly felt a push from behind and he fell into the pool while he was still in his suit.

''Morgan, what the hell!'' Hotch yelled angrily when he saw that Morgan was the one who had just pushed him into the pool.

Hotch climbed out of the pool and he walked up to Morgan who was wearing his swim trunks and he was laughing at Hotch.

''This is not funny!'' Hotch said and he pushed Morgan away from him.

''Ah come on Hotch! You never have any fun'' Morgan teased.

''I do…sometimes''

''You never have fun. Come on man, you think Rossi and I don't see it? Reid doesn't see it but that's because he is too busy with being a real genius'' Morgan said and he was following an angry Hotch inside the house.

''See what?'' Hotch asked curiously.

Hotch was hoping that Morgan hadn't seen him watching JJ the entire time. Hotch had been close friends with JJ for a long time but things changed when Will and JJ separated. Hotch had been single for almost two years and JJ was always around. There was just something about her that made him feel so different. He just didn't have the courage to tell her how he felt.

''Seriously? You have been eying JJ non-stop for the last couple of months'' Morgan said with big smile.

''I haven't''

''Yes you have and I think it's time to do something about your little problem'' Morgan teased.

''I don't have a problem. Just leave me alone. I want to change into something else than a wet suit'' Hotch said crankily.

''Of course but don't think that you are off the hook. You can't get rid of me that easily'' Morgan said and he walked away when Hotch had closed the door to his bedroom.

Hotch took off his wet suit and he needed to decide on what to wear. He took swim trunks with him but he just felt like it wasn't appropriate to walk around half-naked in front of the entire team.

Morgan was laying near the girls and he was listening to their conversation without them noticing it. He heard them talk about guys and he also heard JJ talking about how hot she thought Hotch looked when he came out of the pool in his wet suit. Morgan was thinking of a way to get the two of them together. He knew it was going to take a lot of convincing on Hotch's part for him to let Morgan help him with getting JJ. Morgan was enjoying his plan and he sprinted towards Hotch when he was back in the backyard.

''Hello'' Morgan grinned.

''What now?'' Hotch asked with irritation in his voice.

''Nothing. Do you know that JJ thinks you're hot?'' Morgan said and he was about to walk away until Hotch stepped in his way.

''What?'' Hotch asked curiously.

''She thinks you're hot. I want to help you with getting JJ'' Morgan said happily.

''Okay, fine. But one condition. I don't want you to tell anyone that you helped me'' Hotch said.

''Deal!'' Morgan said happily.

Hotch followed Morgan inside the house and they sat down at the large kitchen table. Morgan was looking really happy. He always wanted Hotch to be happy and he knew that Hotch had trouble with flirting and asking a girl out.

''So, what do you want me to do?'' Hotch asked nervously.

''We want JJ to come to you and tell you how she feels'' Morgan said.

''Why?''

''If she comes to you, you won't look like a fool if she doesn't like you. We need her to tell you first'' Derek explained.

''Okay. But how is she going to come to me?'' Hotch asked curiously.

''From what I just heard, I know that JJ likes you a lot. We need to make her jealous. She needs to think that you are dating someone. If she comes to you and asks about it, than we know that she likes you'' Derek said and he liked his plan but he saw that Hotch wasn't liking it so far.

''How do you want to let her know?'' Hotch asked, knowing that Derek probably had already done this a lot of times. Hotch was never the one to flirt with girls. After his divorce with Haley he was still so heartbroken that dating other women never came to his mind and after Haley died he just felt guilty. It was also never the right time for JJ because she only broke up with Will a few months ago.

''Pretend like you are on the phone or something. Talk about how much you like her or that you love what she wore last night'' Derek explained and he saw Hotch looking at him with a smile.

''Does that really work for you?''

''Most of the time'' Derek replied.

''Okay. I will do it. But I will do it my way'' Hotch said and he rose from the chair.

''Wait! I honestly think you are totally going to fail at this'' Derek said.

''Well, thank you. That is really reassuring. Do you want to bet?'' Hotch dared.

''Bet? Okay. Huh, what are we betting on?'' Derek asked happily.

''If I can get JJ you will do my paperwork for a month!'' Hotch said.

''Okay. And if you don't get JJ, I can have JJ'' Derek teased.

''What?'' Hotch asked surprised.

''Come on, man. JJ is a beautiful girl who is on the market. She can always have a fun time with Derek Morgan'' Derek said confidently. He didn't mean it but he knew it would make Hotch fight even more for her and that was all that Derek wanted.

''Okay, it is a bet'' Hotch said and he walked away from Derek.

Hotch walked back into the backyard and he sat down on the edge of the pool after taking of his jeans and shirt. He was sitting on the edge of the pool in his swim trunks and he was feeling really uncomfortable. Hotch was never the type of guy to walk around without a shirt, especially because he had the scars on his chest. Hotch decided that he was going to talk to JJ without taking Derek's advice. He wanted to proof that he could get her on his own. Hotch was about to ask everyone to come in the pool when JJ suddenly jumped in the pool from behind him.

Derek was sitting on a barstool and he watched as Hotch and JJ were climbing from the pool and were talking to each other. It looked like they were having an interesting conversation and Derek couldn't help but smile. He was hoping that Hotch was finally going to get what he had wanted for so long, even if it meant that Derek had to make Hotch jealous.

* * *

**Three hours later…**

Hotch had been spending most of his afternoon and evening with JJ. They had talked about everything except about Hotch's feelings. The team just had dinner and Rossi had put on some music. JJ had asked Hotch to dance and he danced with her until Derek suddenly walked closer to them.

''Hotch, do you mind if I cut in?'' Derek asked happily.

''Uhhh….'' Hotch said but he was at a loss for words.

''Of course he doesn't mind. I would love to dance with you Derek'' JJ said and she pulled away from Hotch.

Hotch was suddenly standing all alone and he was watching JJ and Derek dance closely and he couldn't help but feel jealous of Derek. Hotch sat down in a chair next to Rossi and he kept looking at JJ and Derek. They were laughing and it made his stomach turn for a bit.

Hotch kept sitting in the same chair until he couldn't take it anymore. He saw Derek pulling JJ closer and he rose from his chair and he walked inside. Hotch walked to his bedroom and he slammed the door shut. A few minutes later he heard a soft knock on the door and he reluctantly opened the door. He was surprised to see JJ standing on the other side.

''Hey JJ, what do you want?'' Hotch asked softly.

''This'' JJ said and she walked closer towards Hotch and her lips crashed onto his.

Hotch had always dreamed about that happening and now it was reality and he was so caught up in the moment that he didn't even realize that it was all so real.

* * *

**Two hours later…**

Hotch woke up with JJ in his arms. He was thirsty and he softly climbed from the bed without waking JJ up. He pulled on his boxers and sweatpants and he softly left the room. When he walked into the living area he saw Derek, Penelope and Emily sitting in the living room. Hotch quickly walked towards the kitchen to get a bottle of water and he heard Derek walking closer towards him.

''So, I guess I won the bet'' Derek said happily, knowing that he had to act happy.

''Uhh, no, I didn't think so'' Hotch said with a smirk.

''What? No!'' Derek said loudly and the girls turned around.

''You don't believe me, do you?''

''Of course I don't believe you'' Derek said.

''Okay, follow me''

Derek followed Hotch to his bedroom. Hotch opened the bedroom door and Derek saw JJ asleep under the covers of the bed.

''Finally!'' Derek said.

''I guess I won'' Hotch said happily.

''Of course you won. You were so jealous!'' Derek teased.

''What?''

''The only reason I made that bet was because I wanted you to think for a second. You were never going to do something about JJ until you were jealous'' Derek said.

''Oh, you set me up!'' Hotch said.

''I guess I did'' Morgan said and he walked away with a laugh on his face.

Hotch walked back into the bedroom and he reminded himself to thank Derek later when he had the time to do it.


End file.
